Prince Hans
Prince Hans is the hidden main antagonist of Disney's Frozen. He is the youngest of the thirteen princes from the Southern Isles, and came to Arendelle for Elsa's coronation. Since he's the youngest in his family, he'll never be able to inherit the throne from his brothers, so he plans on ursurping the throne to Arendelle. He is voiced by Santino Fontana. Official Disney Bio "Hans is a handsome royal from a neighboring kingdom who comes to Arendelle for Elsa’s coronation. With 12 older brothers, Hans grew up feeling practically invisible—and Anna can relate. Hans is smart, observant and chivalrous. Unlike Elsa, Hans promises he’ll never shut Anna out; he just might be the connection she’s been waiting for all these years." ''Frozen'' Initially, Hans is portrayed as a real hero. Not only does he seem to be in love with Anna, he also shows that he is a noble soul, seeing that he insisted to be left in charge of the kingdom while Anna went after her sister Elsa, and later going all the way to the North Mountains just to rescue Anna. However, when Anna's heart is frozen and she is brought to Hans to receive a kiss from him, just before the kiss he pulls back, chuckles, and says "If only there was someone who loved you." He then reveals his true motives: Hans wooed Anna for the purpose of marrying into a royal family and becoming king, because he has no chance of inheriting the throne of the Southern Ises as thirteenth inline. He then leaves Anna alone to freeze and sentences Elsa with a death charge, but Elsa's powers become strong enough for her to break out of the castle dungeon and escape. Later, when the two sisters are outside in an uncontrollable blizzard caused by Elsa, Hans confronts the queen. She asks him to take care of Anna, and Hans goes as far as to lie to her that Anna was killed by her magic. While Elsa is busy grieving her sister's death, Hans prepeares to finish her by striking her with his sword when Anna leaps in front of Hans just before freezing solid to save Elsa. The recoil from hitting the frozen Anna was enough to shatter the sword and knock Hans unconscious. Anna's sacrifice also allowed Elsa to realize that it was love that could reverse her devastating ice powers and revive Anna. Hans awakens to find that the eternal winter has ended, and is shocked when he sees Anna alive and well, since he thought her heart had been frozen. Anna walks over to Hans, feeds him a knuckle sandwich and knocks him off the boat they're standing on, telling him that the only frozen heart was his. Afterwards, he is put in the brig on a ship to be sent back to his own kingdom to deal with his brothers for his behavior. Gallery Hans grinning evilly as he betrays Anna.png|Hans grinning evilly as he betrays Anna Trivia *Hans continues the tradition of a Disney villain who initially appears to be a friend, specifically Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2'', ''Henry J. Waternoose III from ''Monsters, Inc., Clayton from Tarzan, Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and 'Smoke' from Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. He also bears some resemblance & similarities to the following villains, both Disney and non-Disney: **Gaston from ''Beauty and the Beast, both being handsome on the outside and both attempting to make themselves look like a hero by killing innocent figures whom they considered "monsters". **Scar from The Lion King, both have lied to the kingdom about a main character's death, and wanted to be king. Also their enemies once professed a love for them but when they are revealed to be bad, they went from pure love to pure hatred for them. **King Candy/Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph, for being friendly in their outside appearances, both are royalty, both are trusted by many, both outcasted the female deuteragonists as well as "helping" them and both tried to separate her from the protagonists. Also, Alan Tyduk who was Turbo's voice actor voiced the Duke of Weselton, whom Hans opposed in the movie. **Victor Maynott from A Monster in Paris, both are the fiance of the female protagonist, both tried to make themselves look like a hero, both abandoned their fiancées for their evil desires & both tried to kill a "monster". **Sentinel Prime from Transformers Dark of the Moon, both were introduced as tritagonists of their respective movies, both started as supporting character, both betrayed the protagonists for their selfsh desires, both borrowed the minions of another villain & both tried to take over a certain place. Also, both are not revealed in their toy appearance but are revealed in the book adaptation. **General Shepherd from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, for starting off as a supporting character to the heroes, only to betray them for their selfish goals, so they could present themselves as heroes. Their true nature is also not revealed until very close to the climax of the game/film. **Chester V from Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2, both used their status to manipulate the protagonists, both revealed their villainous sides to the protagonists as a surprise, although Chester V kept giving off hints to the audience that he was evil and Hans didn't. **Vandal Savage, especially his DCAU counterpart, who tried to marry a princess of another country to obtain power, under the guise of being well meaning and claiming to be in love with said princess. **Dusknoir from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky and Munna from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, ''for being friendly in their outside appearances, both helped the protagonist, both appear heroic towards everyone, both turned out to be evil and manipulative & both betrayed them for their evil desires. **Chad from the ''Dan Vs. episode, Dan Vs. The Gym. Both were friendly in their outside appearances, and betrayed them later on throughout the story. **Captian Qwark from Ratchet and Clank, both need heroes to help them out until they betrayed heroes and learn their true natures (Hans to Anna and Qwark to Ratchet and Clank). *Ironically, Hans is named after Hans Christian Anderson, the author of The Snow Queen, which the movie Frozen is based off. *Hans is essentially the complete opposite of many of the heroic characters in Frozen: **Anna, for while both were shut out for many years, she actually wants to reconnect with her sister and would do anything to reconnect with her. Hans, on the other hand, was embittered by being ignored and overshadowed by his older brothers, and is willing to do anything, even treachery or murder, to gain respect and admiration. **Elsa, for while she shuts Anna out, she does that to protect her. Hans, on the other hand, while he would never shut Anna out, he only does that so that he would get to the throne. **Kristoff, for while very gruff and tough on the outside, he's actually kind-hearted and caring on the inside. Hans, on the other hand, while being kind and friendly on the outside, is actually cruel and ruthless on the inside. **Olaf, for while he represents the love between Elsa and Anna, Hans represents the breaking of Elsa and Anna's bond. *In an original script of Frozen, Kristoff & Hans were supposed to engaged in a fight during the movie's climax. This scene was later cut from the final draft of the movie. * He is the third villain in a "Disney Princess" movie not to die (the first being Lady Tremaine and Governor Ratcliffe). Although Jafar did not die in the first Aladdin movie, He did die in the second movie. Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Swordsmen Category:Trickster Category:Singing Villains Category:Traitor Category:Tragic Villain Category:Liars Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks Category:Hegemony Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Usurper Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Siblings Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:Delusional